Honest Trailer - Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Godzilla: King of the Monsters is the 310th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell', Danielle Radford and Lon Harris. It was narrated by Jon Bailey 'as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2019 monster film Godzilla: King of the Monsters. The video is 5 minutes 10 seconds long. It was published on August 27, 2019 as part of Blockbuster Summer. 'It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Godzilla: King of the Monsters on YouTube "Godzilla forbid we see a monster fighting in a clear sunny day." '~ Honest Trailers - Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Script You loved ''2014’s Godzilla, for the few minutes you could actually see Godzilla. Now, get ready for a sequel that heard your demands, and MASSIVELY. OVER. COMPENSATES. Boom! First scene in the movie, Godzilla. Bam! More Godzilla. Pow! Who has atomic breath, two thumbs and is in a movie title? This guy! Godzilla shooting his atomic breath into the sky '''''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Strap in for two long hours of non-stop Kaiju high jinks that you could almost see when they’re not obscured by blizzards, hiding behind waterfalls, submerged beneath the ocean, flying through debris, and whatever’s happening here; because Godzilla forbid we see a monster fight in a clear sunny day. cheap fight scene from Godzilla vs. Megalon ''Never mind. When you’re not squinting at particle effects, spend the rest of your time with the humans of the movie. Look, I’m really sorry, guys. We kinda have to. Featuring The Russells, your typical nuclear family. Mom is a genocidal maniac, Eleven is too good for Eggos now, and dad is a professional animal listen-to-er. Follow their time-tested love story, as boy meets girl, boy and girl make biorhythmic acoustic device to talk to whales, Godzilla eats their son I think, girl reapplies will take to control kaiju, boy gets drunk and lives with wolves in Tony Stark’s cabin, girl teams up with an eco-terrorist to awaken an ancient space monster, boy up snook rival earth monster to enhance it’s power an- all right, hold up. All of that stuff happens in THIS movie?! How is it still SO boring? Sigh as a cast with 6 Emmys and 5 Oscar nominations between them tackles a big-budget Sharknado. Where Sally Hawkins is killed off in the blink of an eye, Ken Watanabe tries to say “Godzilla” as many times as he can before dying ''Watanabe: "Godzilla." "Godzilla." "Godzilla." "Godzilla." And Charles Dance is.... also.... present. Dance: We'll take him." Leaving brilliant actors with nothing to do but track down giant monsters and study Godzilla on his own turf." "It allows us to track him." "We lost Godzilla. "Dropped off the scan near Venezuela." "Let's keep looking.". And when they find them, stare like a fish that washed up on dry land [Epic rock anthem "Great Ambition" plays over a montage of characters staring wordlessly.]. So strap in for the millionth modern action movie where the villain wants to destroy humanity in order to save the earth are the infection." that underwhelmed audiences and disappointed at the box office -- but since Godzilla vs. Kong is already in production the franchise is literally too big to fail. Whoo hoo! We're getting it no matter what! The real alpha is corporate inertia! Rawr! Starring: Clear Eyes Full Hearts Kaiju!; Typical Kaijuish Mother; Titan Teen Go!; An Old Man Filled with Regret, Waiting to Die Alone; Why Didn't She Just Seduce these Monsters?; Hand of the King Ghidorah; Respect the Original and Put Her in a Tiny Seashell!; I'd have given Godzilla a third movie if I could; Thicc Lizzy; Hail Hydra; Come My Lady, Come Come My lady, You're my butterfly Mothra, Baby!; Mexico Wild Wings; Franchise building many of these these things are there?" "Seventeen."; and The Bear From The Shining?! What the?! What is wrong with this family?! for Godzilla: King of the Monsters ''was 'Let Them Fight Club.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Let Them Fight Club' I’ll admit, all of my science knowledge comes from watching 'Chernobyl. But, burning Godzilla making a plasma explosion ''that’s like... really really bad, right? Trivia * The 'Honest Trailers writers received a considerable amount of backlash for their criticisms of the film. Writer/producer Dan Murrell expected this response after he received similar complaints following his lukewarm video review for the film. * The Alan raptor was originally going to appear in this video, but the scene was cut. It was shown in the associated episode of Honest Trailers Commentaries as a deleted scene. * This episode features the running joke stares. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other monster films including Godzilla (1998), Godzilla (2014), Kong: Skull Island, Pacific Rim and many more. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Godzilla: King of the Monsters has a 90.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ComicBookMovie said the Honest Trailer "does a pretty great (and hilarious) job of summing up the underwhelming monster movie." Hayden Mears of CinemaBlend wrote "The video makes some great points. Godzilla: King Of The Monsters has too many human characters we don't care about, and every monster fight takes place in near-darkness. It's frantic, disorganized, and a bore. It's arguably too ambitious, even for a big-budget monster movie." Evan Valentine of ComicBook.com wrote "the Screen Junkies manage to lay out some fairly effective criticisms in this trailer, knocking the movie down a peg with some valid concerns and hilarious nitpicks all the same." Production credits Epic Voice Guy: Jon Bailey Title Design by Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, Danielle Radford & Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen External links * 'Godzilla: King Of The Monsters Honest Trailer Goes In On Its Complicated Plot ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters Honest Trailer Pokes Fun At The Humans '- Screen Rant article * 'GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS "Honest Trailer" Pokes Fun At The Movie's Dumb Humans And Boring Plot '- ComicBookMovie.com article * 'Honest Trailer For GODZILLA: KING OF THE MONSTERS Pokes Fun at How It Massively Overcompensates For the First Movie '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters Gets Brutal Honest Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article * '‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ Honest Trailer: They Might Be Overcompensating for Something '- SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Monster films Category:2010s Category:Blockbuster Summer Category:Screen Junkies Category:Godzilla Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Season 13